


Outie

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Challenge: Belly buttons





	Outie

The two boys lay shirtless in bed, kissing when Seamus asked, “Eeew, Neville, what is that?”

“What is what?” Neville answered innocently.

“Something is pressing into my belly button. You don’t have some weird belly button fetish do you?”

“No.”

“Well then why are you trying to screw my belly button with your finger?”

“I’m not. I’m not doing anything, just kissing you. Did you forget that both my hands are above your waist?”

“Oh. Well then what is that?” Seamus said, pushing Neville off him. He grabbed his wand, whispered “Lumos” shining it at Neville, “Ew, you’re an outie?”


End file.
